The Adventures of Cream, Kate and Amy Rose
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: When the Anti-Toons attack once again,Cream the Rabbit,Kate J.Belle and Amy Rose are on a mission to find Sonic, Tails and Shadow the Hedgehog.Will they find the boys before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 9: Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna Part 3

Me: This is the end of the first part of the trilogy and now on with the show.  
At the afternoon, Hikari, Tails is now wearing a short-sleeved yellow and white shirt, his white gloves, gold-yellow capri's, and white socks with red and white sneakers, and Knuckles is now wearing a red shirt with short sleeves, blue and tan jeans, his white gloves, and green socks with red and yellow shoes are with Demi at a road. "Do you have to leave?" Knuckles asked. "Don't worry, boys, I will be back." Demi said.  
"Yeah, but we were having fun with you." Tails said. "I would like you to be my new best friend, Demi." Hikari said. "Well, there is a good-bye song." Demi said. "Huh?" They asked. "Come on, it is a classic." Demi explained, taking out a piece of paper. Demi stands as Pooh Bear came next to her and he puts his hands behind his and Pooh Bear: There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall, And a bell from a steeple too. And in the nursery an absurd little bird, Is pooping out to say "cuckoo." Pooh Bear: Cuckoo, Cuckoo. As they sang the song, The boys, Hikari were enjoying the song while the creatures dance to the happy rhyme. So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehn, good night, Pooh Bear: I hate to go and miss this pretty sight. Pooh Bear then flew away and came next to Demi again. And so Demi said this, Good bye, Good bye, Good bye. Demi and Pooh Bear ran off as they waved to Tails, Knuckles, Hikari and the creatures and they waved back and said, "Good bye!" Everyone waved to each other as Demi and Pooh Bear ran towards the sun. This, once again ended the trilogy until the next trilogy part 2. The End!  
ME: So did you like this story, guys? Alvin: Once again, I loved it. Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did too, Kate- chan and you made Demi happy by doing this story for her and Pooh Bear. Lilo: So, Kate, what is next for you? Me; Well, Lilo, coming next is a another Team Dreamers story but this time, it starts me, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit and Chesse the chao on our own adventure. Terra: Wow, Kate, what is this story about? Lilo: Yeah, what she said. ME: Well, girls, in this story, the anti- toons come back and attack once again, Cream, Chesse, Me, my guardians charas and Amy goes a mission/adventure to find Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower and Shadow the Hedgehog who been kidnapped by the anti- toon girls and we had to rescue them. And it called, The Adventures of Cream, Kate and Amy Rose. Lilo and Terra: Wow, we can't wait, Kate. Jeanette: Me too, Kate- chan. Alvin, Simon and Theodore: Us too!. All: So read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:Back to The Beginning  
Me:This is the beginning of my next Team Dreamers adventure story and now on with the show.  
Sounds of morning of Los Angeles, The birds are singing, The sun is shining. People and animals raise their heads, getting ready for the day.  
A annoying song was playing in the background and a girl's voice called out, "I gotta tell you guys, I hate this song, make it stop right now!" She is now 17 years old with long black hair and dark brown eyes and wearing a light blue shirt with three stripes and a white horse in the middle, dark blue sweat pants with a flower and under the shirt, is a light blue spotted tank top, and white socks and black and purple sneakers with pink laces. The tall, thin superhero girl is Kate J. Belle and with her, are her guardians charas: Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette.  
We now see Cream, Kate and Amy in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000 style. "Uh, Cream, what are you doing?" Amy asked. "Well, I am fast forwarding to the part where we come in!" Cream replied. "Wait a minute, But you can't go out of order!" Amy yelled in anger because she didn't like what Cream is doing. "Au contraitre, my hedgehog pal. I got the remote." Cream smirked. "But everyone is going to be confused." Kate said, grabbed a bigger remote. "We have to go back of the beginning of the story." She began to rewinds the movie. "But, we are not at the beginning of the story!" Cream snapped as she pauses on Erin, making a peace sign with her two fingers. The movie began to fast forward again. "Yes, we were, the whole time!" Kate snapped, rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Tails, Kate, Amy and Sonic looking in amazement at Shadow and Cream's ninja moves, with a squawk of confusion. "But they don't know that!" Cream yelled, mentioning to the audience, switches the movie direction again on Shadow pretending to pin down Cream. "Then, why don't we tell them, our story?" Amy asked, until she helped Kate paused the movie on the snarling closeup of the three Anti- Toons. Cream and Kate both screamed and dive under their seats. Amy, and Kate's guardians charas just stared at them. "Hey, I have a idea." said Cream as she slowly- emerge from her seat, along with Kate. "Why don't we tell them, our story?" "Oh, I like the sound of that." Amy nodded. "A little adventure of our own after we went to outer space for 100 time, and went back after from it." Take them on a behind scenes of the new look of Team Dreamers within Team AToons." Cream explained. "Yeah, what Erin and the boys don't know is how we made our own team, you will know?" Kate added. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" Cream began to rewind the movie again. "So does that mean we are going back to the beginning?" Amy asked. "Oh, no, Amy." Cream answered. "It means that we are going back... way before the beginning." ME: So read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Capture  
Me: This is the next chapter where things began to get crazy and now on with the show.  
Our story begin like this, we see Los Angles in the afternoon. In the park, we see three familiar boys walking down the street. It was Sonic, Tails and Shadow. "So what you guys want to do?" Sonic asked. "Well, I don't know. Maybe to get ourselves covered in blood like you and Erin did one time." Shadow smirked. "Hey!" Sonic yelled, with his ears sticking up. Shadow and Tails laughed as Sonic frowns as he walks up ahead. "Come on, Sonic, you know that Shadow is only joking." Tails said. "I knew that!" Sonic replied. Shadow and Tails then shrugged as they walked to a bench.  
Shadow and Tails watched Sonic as he run around in circles. "You know that you are going leave a hole on the ground if you keep doing that." Tails spoke as he and Shadow sat on the bench. "I know that, but I have to keep exercising." Sonic replied. "What is up with him and exercising?" Shadow asked. "Well, he always takes everything seriously." Tails whispered. "I heard that, guys!" Sonic yelled. Shadow and Tails laughed again as Sonic stop running and drank his water bottle. Without the boys knowing, as Shadow and Tails said something which made Sonic come over there, three figures were watching them with evil smirks as they zoomed off. "Oh, come on now, Sonic, at least we are not friends with a certain princess." Tails said. "Hey!" Sonic yelled, then thinks of something else, "Well, at least I don't hang with Naruto after all of our outer space missions." "Ha, Ha, Ha! Very funny, Sonic. " Shadow said, sarcastically. "I hang out with Carly but I wish that I could hang out more with Lilo and Terra and the Loonatics like you guys do."  
"Well, you may be right about that, Those girls are like Timon and Pumbaa." Tails nodded. "Yeah, we also love their song "Haknua Matata." Sonic nodded as well. "Haknua Matata!" Shadow and Tails yelled. The boys laughed as the three figures open the bushes that is behind the boys's bench. "We are also our best friends and..." Sonic then sings,"Love, love, love! Makes the world go round!" That's when a piece of a can fell between the boys. They look down and notice the can, but they know what it is. "Uh- oh!" replied the brother like- BFFLs. The can then open up and smoke came out, making the boys choke and cough. "What is the world-?" Sonic yelled. "I can't see or breathe!" Tails yelled. "Who is doing this?!" Shadow yelled. "If you don't come out and show yourself, I am going to, going to..." That's when Shadow passed out for some reason. "Shadow!" Sonic and Tails yelled. That's when Tails passed out, yelling, "Sonic!" "Tails!" Sonic yelled. He tried to keep a sharp eye out but then he felt dizzy and fell over to the ground, passed out. The three figures came out, but in the shadows as they chuckled. "Well, hello there, boys." A familiar voice called. That's when One picked up Shadow, The another one picked up Tails and The last one picked up Sonic. They all left with the BFFLs as they chuckled. ME: So read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:The Chase  
Me: This is the next chapter where things get crazy and now on with the show.  
Back in the forest, we see Cream the Rabbit and her best friend Chesse the Chao leaping from tree to tree and running very fast for their training. Next to them, is a red plane with Kate driving and Amy in the back. Kate's guardians charas are sleeping in her backpack next to Kate. "Hi, Cream." Kate greeted. "Hey, Kate." Cream greeted to Kate then to Amy,"Greeting, Amy." "The boys have gone missing." Kate said. "I thought they are in Los Angeles." Cream said. Then Amy got out a letter and said, "Here, see for yourself." Cream grabbed the letter and looks at it. It reads; "If you want your boyfriends back before our arranged marriages, you will have to come and fight us first before the setting of the tenth sunset, Beware girls if you dare. Signed, Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Cmara." Cream then put the letter in her pocket and says,"Well girls. I guess we better start looking for them, What do you say?" "Okay, Let's go." Kate and Amy said.  
They jump out of the plane and run with Cream as Kate grabbed her backpack, put it on her back and uses her red angel wings to fly and Amy run with her hover skates. They then ran though the forest to find Sonic, Tails and Shadow. Later, at a another place, Amy, Kate and Cream are near by a cave and it is shaped like a skull. Kate and Amy looked a little scared but Cream was looking brave enough. Let's check it out and see if it is something or someone in there." Cream said. As Cream was about to go in, Amy stopped in the front of her. "No, way, Cream." Amy said. "Why not?" Cream asked. "Because, I know that something is in there and I know what it is." Amy answered. "Aw, look Pinky is scared." Kate giggled. "That is Miss Pinky, to you, Kate." Amy said.  
"You know, Cream. Amy might be right." Kate said. "I think that is too dangerous to go in." "Dangerous? Please, Kate." Cream was near the cave's entrance and was smiling. "Sometimes, I like to walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger, Ha, Ha, Ha!" Cream laughed. Following Cream's confident laughter, she, Kate and Amy hear more laughing from the inside the skull.  
Cream gasped and went behind Kate, who is behind Amy. They see three familiar anti- toons emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth and approached the girls. "Well, well, well, Evil Naruto. What do we have here?" asked the first anti- toon, who is a girl named Evil Hinata. "Hum. I don't know, Evil Hinata. Uh, ES, what do you think?" asked the second anti- toon, who is a boy named Evil Naruto. The third one, who is named Evil Sora just laughed crazy. Cream went over Amy's shoulder and glanced at them. "Well, Just, I was thinking, A trio of trespassers." said Evil Naruto. "And a accident, I assure you. We will be going now, Eh, heh, heh..." said Amy, a little nervous. She was about to lend the girls away but Evil Hinata steps on her tail, making Amy stop and she looked at Evil Hinata. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. I know you." said Evil Hinata, while peering closer on to Amy's face. "You are Shadow's little stoooge."  
"Not true. I am, miss, Amy Rose and Sonic's girlfriend. Thank you very much. said Amy while she got Evil Hinata's right foot off her tail. The anti- toons began to circle around Amy, Kate and Cream. "And that makes you..." said Evil Naruto. "Cream the Rabbit. Believe it!" Cream said. "And Kate J. Belle!" Kate added. "Do you guys know what we do to anyone who steps into our place?" asked Evil Hinata, evilly. "Please, You guys can't do anything." Kate said. "Uh, Technically, they can, Kate. We are on their land." Amy said. "But, Amy." Kate whispered. "You told that anti- toons are nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid sons of a moron." Amy was trying to stop her from saying that because she knows what happens when you call them that. "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." Amy told Kate. "Who are you guys called oopid-stay?" said Evil Naruto, coming in front of Kate and Amy, mad.  
"Oh, look at the sun, We have to go now." Kate said. When the girls was about to leave, Evil Hinata stopped in the front of them, "What is the hurry? We love for you guys to stick around for dinner." Evil Hinata said, evilly. "Yeah, we will have anything, that is boiling around." Evil Naruto half- laughed. "Wait, wait, wait, I got one. Make mine a girl sandwich." Evil Hinata half- laughed. They laughed until Evil Sora jumped in and growled at them and pointed at something. "Hey, Evil Hinata, did we order this dinner to go?" Evil Naruto asked. "No, why?" Evil Hinata asked. "Because, there it goes!" Evil Naruto yelled. They then saw Amy and Cream running with Kate flying away. Cream and Kate stopped for a minute to catch their breaths. Amy was catching up to them, but then vines grabbed her feet, in a painful grip. "Did we lose them,Cream?" Kate panted. "Yeah, I think so, Kate and where is Amy?" Cream panted.  
The anti- toons have Amy near a vent. Evil Hinata is holding her up like a puppet. Evil Naruto: The little Hedgehog goes hippty- hoppty all the way to the hoggy- boiler. "Oh, no, not the hoggy- boiler!" Amy groans as they put her in the vent. Amy then was shot up like a rocket. The anti- toons laughed at this. "Hey!" A voice shouted. The anti- toons turned and saw Cream standing there with Kate. "Why do you guys pick on someone your own size?" That made Kate slap her forehead and sighed. "Like...you?" Evil Hinata half-laughed. "Opps." Cream squeaked. The girls screamed and ran off before Evil Hinata almost whips them. They ran as fast as they can until Evil Naruto corner them in a another cave. "Here, kiddies." Evil Naruto taunted. Cream tried to roar but it came out a squeak. "Oh, That is it?" Evil Hinata asked."Come on, do it again, I dare you." Cream opened her mouth to roar again, but this time, it came out powerful yelling.  
"Huh?" Evil Hinata, Evil Naruto and Evil Sora said, confused. Suddenly, Knuckles came out of nowhere with Amy and changes the anti- toons. He fights them until they are cringing under him. He had his fist in the front of their faces. "Oh, please, please, please. Uncle. Uncle." Evil Hinata begs. "Hey, ow, ow,ow." Evil Naruto begs. "Silence!" Knuckles yelled. "Okay, we will shut up now." Evil Naruto said. "Calm down. We are really sorry." Evil Hinata begs again. "If you guys ever came near my friends again..." Knuckles warned, angrily. "Oh, so this is your friends?" Evil Hinata asked, pretending not to know.  
"Oh, your friends?" Evil Naruto asked, pretending not to know as well. "Did you know that?" Evil Hinata asked Evil Naruto. "Who, me? No, I didn't know that. Did you?" "No! Of course not." "Oh." "ES?" They asked Evil Sora. Evil Sora stupidly nods. "Get out of here!" Knuckles yelled. The anti- toons got scared and ran away like a gun shot. When the anti-toons ran away, Kate walked up to Knuckles and she hugs him with a smile along with Cream. "Thank you, Knuckles." Kate said. "Now, guys." Knuckles said, then he asked,"Why, did you three leave?" "We are on a mission to find Sonic, Tails and Shadow." Kate then explained. "Sorry." Knuckles said."But you guys are coming with me. We got this handled." "No!" said Amy. "Not without Sonic, Tails and Shadow." Knuckles got annoyed and grabbed Kate and Cream's arms. "You guys have no choice." Knuckles said. "She said no!" Cream said, getting out of Knuckles's grip. She then grabbed a small sleeping bomb, knocking him out. She grabbed Kate and she and Amy ran off. Knuckles woke and saw that Cream, Kate and Amy are gone. He got mad and said, "Fine! But don't say that I didn't warn you three." Knuckles ran out of the place. Amy, Kate and Cream were behind a rock and then they sighed in relief. "It's about time." Amy said. "Let's go, before Knuckles or those anti- toons come back. We still have to find Sonic, Tails and Shadow." Cream said. "Yeah!" Kate said. The girls began to ran off and cilmb on the rocks to the exit. ME: So read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:Be Prepared  
Me: This is the next chapter where my least favorite song is heard and now on with the show.  
Meanwhile, at the anti- toons's lair, the boys were sleeping until Tails woke up and gasped. He sees himself wearing a golden crown with a red ruby on it, a yellow tuxedo with long sleeves, purple arm bands, long green pants with a yellow sash around it like a belt. "Guys, wake up!" Tails yelled. Shadow woke up next and gasped, "Oh, great, this is just peachy!" He sees himself wearing the same thing as Tails but his tuxedo is black with long sleeves, a golden crown with a blue gem on it, blue arm bands, long white pants with a grey sash.  
"Sonic!" Shadow yelled. Sonic is still sleeping until he is snoring. "Sonic, wake up! This is serious!" Shadow yelled again. Sonic is still sleeping and snoring. Shadow went under the covers of Sonic's sheets and pinch him. Sonic woke up and yelled,"Ouch!, Hey, I was only..." Sonic paused and looks at himself. "Iy, ay ay ay ay ay ay!" Sonic sees himself wearing a blue tuxedo with long sleeves and a pink strap held a red rose, pink gloves with red bands, a red sash around the long black pants, and on his head, a golden crown with a green gem on it. "This is ridiculous!" Sonic yelled. "I like the outfit but it doesn't look good on me!" "Why?" Shadow and Tails asked. "Because, it shows." Sonic said. Shadow and Tails then realized what he meant and didn't say a thing. "But at least, the crown on my head is..." Sonic stops when he looks at Shadow and Tails with raised eyebrows. "Okay, okay!" "This happens almost every time!" Tails yelled. "I mean what is next." Shh! I hear voices but they sound familiar." Sonic said. The boys quietly got out of the beds and went to the door.  
Sonic fixed his quills to hear but Shadow and Tails open the door. "Fine, we will do this the other way!" Sonic spoke. "Shh!" Shadow and Tails said. The boys peek their heads out of the door and take a door. They gasped when they saw three familiar people. "Evil Hinata!" Sonic growled. "Evil Naruto!" Tails yelled. "Evil Sora?" Shadow asked. "I thought that he was finished. "So did we." Sonic and Tails nodded. "But is Evil Hinata and Evil Naruto doing here!" Sonic spoke. "I guess that we have to find out." Tails said. The boys then look at the anti- toons and watched them as Evil Naruto and Evil Sora sat together while Evil Hinata sat to the side, stroking a plant. "Man, that lousy Knuckles the Echidna! I wouldn't able to sit still for a week!" Evil Naruto yelled, as Evil Sora began to laugh. "It is not funny, Evil Sora!" Evil Naruto is angry. "Sorry, I can't help it. You got your butt kicked by that echidna!" Evil Sora kept laughing.  
Sonic tires not to laugh but Shadow and Tails helped by putting duct tape on his mouth. Sonic pouts at that. "Hey, shut up!" Evil Naruto snapped, but Evil Sora didn't stop laughing. Evil Naruto growled and tackles Evil Sora to the ground and they began to fight. "Will you knock it off, you idiots?!" Evil Hinata shouted. The anti-toon boys stop fighting. "Yeah, well, he started it!" Evil Naruto snapped. "Look at you guys, No wonder, we are the bottom of the fighting chain," said Evil Hinata, holding her plant. "Man, I hate the bottom," Evil Naruto mumbled. "Yeah? You know something, if wasn't for those toons, we would be running this joint," Evil Hinata said. "Man, I hate toons!" Evil Naruto yelled. "So pushy!" "And hairy!" "And stinky!"  
"And man, they are..." Evil Hinata and Evil Naruto both shouted,"Ugly!" They began to crack up. Sonic got angry, tear the tape off his mouth, not caring that it hurts, and was about to attack, but Shadow and Tails stop him and puts him back in the room. "Oh, surely we toons are not all bad," Evil Cmara appeared on the same steps along with Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa. "Oh, Evil Cmara, it is just you," said Evil Naruto. "We were afraid that it was someone important." said Evil Hinata."Yeah, you don't like heroes," Evil Sora added. "I see." Evil Cmara replied. "Now, that it is power." Evil Naruto smirked. "Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder," said Evil Hinata. "Heroes." Evil Naruto grinned. Evil Hinata shuddered, "Do it again." "Heroes, Heroes, Heroes, Heroes!" "Oh, it tickles me." Evil Hinata, Evil Naruto and Evil Sora laughed. "I'm surrounded by idiots," Evil Erin groaned. "Tell me about it!" Evil Cmara and Evil Alyssa nodded. "Not you girls, you are one of us; I mean, you are our pal," said Evil Naruto. "Charmed," Evil Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Oh, I like that, they are the best, number one in our book, but they are still so proper," said Evil Hinata. "Hey, did you bring us, a present? a gift? old buddy? old pal?" Evil Sora asked.  
"Oh, yeah, I don't think that you really deserve this," Evil Cmara hold three bags. "I practically gift-wrapped those bad boys for you," she drops the bags to the other anti- toons, "And you couldn't even dispose of them!" "Well, you know, it is not like they was alone, girls," said Evil Hinata. "Yeah,what are we suppose to do?; have the boys and they wouldn't never see their girlfriends again forever?" Evil Naruto asked. The Anti- Toon Girls smirked evilly, "Yes." The Anti- Toon Girls flew down and landed on the ground; they walked calmly through the sheets of flame and gas, while they began to sing. The Anti- Toon Girls: I know that your powers of retention, Are as wet as a warthog's backside, But as thick as you can, pay attention.  
Evil Alyssa swats the bone away, when Evil Sora held it. Evil Sora almost stand at attention. My words are a matter of pride, It's clear from your vacant expressions, The lights are not all on upstairs, But we're talking kings and successions. Evil Hinata and Evil Naruto laughed but Evil Cmara leaps at them. Ever you can't be caught unwares. Evil Hinata and Evil Naruto fell back into a couple of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two in to the air, screaming. So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news, A shining new era, Is tiptoping nearer. Evil Hinata: And do we feature? Evil Erin grabbed Evil Hinata's cheek. Just listen to teacher, I know that it sounds sordid, But you will be rewarded, When at last I have given I dues, And injustice deliciously squared. Evil Erin then kicked Evil Sora from behind, knocking him into a pile of bones. Be prepared! "Yeah, be prepared, of course we'll be prepared for what?" Evil Naruto asked. "Why, our wedding for the boys!" Evil Alyssa answered. "Why, are they flower boys?" Evil Naruto asked again. Evil Cmara grabbed Evil Naruto by the throat, "No, fool. We are going to marry Shadow and his BFFLs," she dropped Evil Naruto back on the floor. "Great idea! Who need the boys?" Evil Hinata asked, as Evil Naruto and Evil Sora joined," No BFFLs, No BFFLs!" "Idiots! There will be the boys!" Evil Cmara yelled. "Hey, but you said..." Evil Sora said. "We will marry them and finally have them by the tenth sunset! Stick with us and you will never have to worried about them, again!" Evil Erin said in trumiph. "Yeah, Long live the Anti- Toons!" Evil Hinata, Evil Naruto and Evil Sora cheered along with the others,"Long live the Anti-Toons! Long live the Anti-Toons!" The Anti- Toons: It is great that we'll be soon connected, with a queen who will be all-time adored. The Anti- Toons Girls: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, To take certain duties on board, The future is littered with prizes, And through I am the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is. The Anti- Toons flew off and stood in front of Evil Spongebob. You won't get a sniff without me! Evil Spongebob slips and fall into a firey caven but came out. As the song goes on, The others cheered for the anti- toon girls. Be Prepared! Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa, Evil Cmara and the others anti-toons laughed evilly for getting ready to wed the BFFLs on the tenth sunset. The BFFLs then gasped as they slowly went back in and quietly closed the doors. Me: So read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:Tonight We Dance  
Me: This is the next chapter where a good song is heard and now on with the show.  
That same day, Cream, Kate and Amy kept running while two lions are sleeping. They then see a familiar white bat wearing a black outfit and a girl with strawberry blonde in a high ponytail and is wearing a light blue bubble shirt, long white skirt with a panda on the side and pink sandals. "Hey, Rouge," Kate greeted. "Hi, Erin." "Hi, there, Kate." said Erin. "Hello, there, girls." said Rouge. "Come on, we have to find the boys and avoid some villains," Cream whispered. Kate and Amy nodded. "Ah, look at you three." said Erin. "You girls look filthy." "And your turn is first," said Rouge. Amy tries to escape but Rouge grabbed her. "Hey, Rouge!" Amy said,"Knock it off! You will mess up my quills!" Rouge stopped and smiles at her friend.  
"Okay, okay. Can we go now?" Amy asked. "Where are we going?" Kate asked. "We don't even where Tails and the others are." "I know, but it has to be somewhere dangerous..." Cream said. "They went missing near a dark place." Rouge said. "Well, then we are taking the Water Path." Cream answered. "The Water Path? What is so great about the Water Path?" Amy asked. Cream clenched her teeth, whispering, "I will show you and Kate when we get there!" "Oh." Amy said, knowing that Cream is bluffing, so did Kate, "Hey, guys. We have to be on our way soon." "Hmm, what do you think, Rouge? The girls will be fine by themselves, right?" Erin asked. "Well..." Rouge started to think. "Please?" Cream and Kate asked, with innocent faces. "It's all right with us, but please be careful." Rouge answered. "Right!" Cream said. "Yeah!" Kate added as she and Amy started to run off with Cream.  
"But I get to go with you girls," said Knuckles, popping up. Amy, Kate and Cream stopped dead in their tracks. "Aw, not Knuckles!" Kate whined. Later, Cream, Kate and Amy walked behind, as Knuckles walked ahead, "Step lively, the sooner we get though the water path, then the sooner, we can find Sonic, Tails and Shadow," said Knuckles. "So, Tell me, where are we really going?" Amy asked. "Through The Woods of Death," Cream answered. "Wow!" Kate said, in excitement. "Shh," Cream hushed her,"Knuckles..." "Right, so how are we going to ditch of the echidna this time?" Amy asked.  
Knuckles looks back, seeing Cream and her friends whispering about something and walks back,"Oh, I get what is going on. There had to be a reason why you girls didn't want any help, finding the boys. They will be trilled what with you asking to be betrothed and all." "I am sorry, Say What?" Cream asked. "Betrothed, intended, affianced," Knuckles answered. "Meaning..." Amy said. "You want to ask Sonic, Tails and Shadow to be married with you three," Knuckles grinned. The three are disgusted, "That is just gross and sick." said Kate. "We can't marry them," said Cream. "They are still our boyfriends." "I agree, that would be so weird," Amy added. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you three love doves have no choice," Knuckles explained to Amy, Kate and Cream. "It is a important tradition since back to the beginning." "Well, when Kate is queen, that is the first thing that she is getting rid of." Cream said as Kate and Amy nodded in agreement. "That will never happen as long as I am around," said Knuckles. "Says you with Tikal," said Cream. Knuckles laughed, "Nice try but we are not ready for that," "She is right. You think that we want marriage but you are in the same position." Amy said. "Yeah, you have to admit it." Cream poked Knuckles's chest. "Not yet, I don't. And with an attitude like that, I am afraid that Kate is shaping up to be a pathetic queen!" Knuckles said. "Not the way that I see it," Cream smirked. Then she sings a song as she, Kate and Amy tries to avoid Knuckles. Cream: Yeah, Tonight we dance, I leave my life in your hands. We take the floor, Nothing is forbidden anymore. Don't let the world in outside, Don't let a moment go by, Nothing can stop us tonight! Kate and Amy then join Cream in singing. ?Bailamos! We dance, Let the rhyme take you over... ?Bailamos! Te quireo amor mio - I love you, my love, ?Bailamos! Wanna live this night forever... ?Bailamos! Te quireo amor mio, ?Te quireo! I love you. "Girls, get back here!" Knuckles shouted, trying to find them but they keep dodging Knuckles. As the girls sang the song, they ran around, avoiding Knuckles as they went through a herd of pokemon. After they sing the last part, Cream said,"Let's go!" and they raced off. Knuckles got spat by a rhino, "Dude, pardon me but get off! Cream? Amy? Kate!" Me: So read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:The Horror and New Allies  
ME: This is the next chapter where thing get crazy and the anti- toon girls get some new allies and now on with the show.  
That night, Amy, Kate and Cream are tired. Kate just stopped and yawned out loud. Cream came over and asked,"Maybe you are tired because I am too, right?" Kate nodded until she fall over but Cream then pick her up and carried her. "Hey, Amy, can we stop for the night?" Cream asked. Amy shrugged and said, "Sure, why not? but where can we sleep?" Cream look and saw a cave. "There!" said Cream as she walked over there. Amy shrugged and follows her. "I guess, it will have to do until tomorrow." Amy spoke."Yeah." said Cream as she put Kate down on a rock, takes her jacket off and puts it over Kate. (Yawns), "Well, good night!" Cream fell to the ground and snores while using a another rock as a pillow. Amy just got out a blanket and covers herself. She is still awake and whispered, "Sonic, please be safe." "Shadow, I hope I can find you." Cream whispered. "Oh, Tails." Kate whispered.  
At the Anti- Toons's lair, the boys can't sleep due what is going on. "I can't sleep." Sonic said. "All I can think about is what is happening." "Yeah, me too." Shadow nodded. "I wish, that we can go home." Tails spoke. The Anti- Toon girls came in but the boys crossed their arms and turn their heads, about to ignore them. "Hey, boys, and Sonic how about you sing." Evil Erin spoke,"I know that you have a beautiful voice."  
Sonic sighs, and rolled his eyes as he began to sing. Sonic: No body knows, The trouble we've seen. No body knows our sorrow... "Come on, Sonic baby, lighten up, said Evil Erin as she put her other arm around his shoulder, making him in disgust and cringed, "Sing something with a little bounce on it." Sonic thinks of something and then sings a different one with a smirk. It's a small world after all. "No, No! Anything but that!" Evil Cmara ordered as Shadow and Tails giggled. Sonic thinks quickly and sings a different one in a better way. I got a lovely bunch of coconuts (La-La-La) In all shapes and sizes. There they are all standing in a row. Evil Erin likes this and decided to join in while Evil Cmara just stares at them and Evil Alyssa raised her eye brows. Sonic and Evil Erin: Big ones, Little ones and some as big as your head... "Oh, I thought that I never had to do this for Cream..." Shadow mumbled.  
"What?! What did you say?" Evil Cmara growled. "Uh, nothing," Shadow answered. "I forbid you not to say that name, or Amy or Kate's name in our presence. We are your new girlfriends!!" Evil Cmara shoves Shadow into Sonic and Tails and against the wall. "You will marry us!" "Whatever, but we never will I mean never Even happen," Sonic replied, "We want to be normal boys not to be involved with Anti- Toons!" Sonic then growled. "Yeah, you..." Shadow yelled. "You over grown, jerks, backstabbing, two-face, ugly, Sunglasses freak, Idiot, daughters of a vampire bat, pathetic excuse of girls!!!" "Exactly, right!" Tails yelled. "Hey boss girls!" Evil Naruto shouted as he, Evil Sora and Evil Hinata came in. "Oh, what is it, this time?" Evil Alyssa groaned. "We have a bone to pick with you girls," said Evil Sora. Evil Hinata said to Evil Sora,"I will handle this," she then said to the girls,"Girls, there is no payment for us..." "Yeah, it is time for us to get paid and we aren't getting paid enough!" Evil Naruto snapped. "Well, it is the rich anti toons's job to do all the paying." said Evil Cmara.  
"That is true, but they won't give it to us," Evil Sora added. "Yeah, then rob Tails, maybe he has money." Evil Alyssa ordered. "Oh, you guys wouldn't want my money, my parents always chews and eats it before they give it to me and it ended up ewww..." said Tails. "Oh, don't be silly, Tails," said Evil Alyssa. "All it needs a little sewing." "I thought things were bad when we attack Cream, Kate and Amy," Evil Naruto whispered to Evil Hinata. "What did you say?" The girls asked. "Oh, I said Crea..." Evil Hinata swaps Evil Naruto on the back of his head,"I said, uh, Emily?" "Good, now get out!" Evil Cmara ordered. The other anti- toons was about to leave but stops. "Yeah, but we still need money," said Evil Sora. "Out!" The girls snapped and they run off with Evil Sora laughing, making the boys giggled. The Anti- Toon Girls just looked at each other and sighed and was about to stop the boys from laughing but then Evil Mina called them in from the lab, well it turns out that the Anti- Toon boys had been asleep for the past 15 years and when they woke up, they are different and had become vampires themselves. They are the anti- toons of Sonic, Tails and Shadow and the Anti- Toon Girls have a new plan that needs their help and we now see the Anti- Toon Girls 's evil eyes in the background. Me: Oh, no, this is bad for me, Amy and Cream and in the next chapter, we ended up fighting Evil Sonic, Evil Tails and Evil Shadow and so read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Yet Another Chase and The First Battle  
ME: This is the next chapter where Me, Amy and Cream fight the Anti- Toon Boys with the help of a old friend and now on with show.  
In the morning, Kate and her guardian charas woke up and runs outside in the morning sunlight, smiling. She is now wearing a short sleeved light black shirt with a bunch of words on it, a white tank top under it, dark blue jeans, white socks and this time, with her blue sneakers. Her purple backpack is on her back, her glasses went from light blue to black, and had on a black head bead with a matching bow on the left on her head and her golden locket is around her neck. Kate waited, until she ran back to the cave, "Cream, Amy! Come on, guys, we have to go. Wake up!" Kate leaps to her friends, still sleeping. "Guys? Guys!" "Kate is awake," Amy said, sleepy. "Before sunrise, she is your problem," Cream said, sleepy. "Guys, come on, guys," Kate began to pull on Cream's ears, but loses her grip, slips and crashes. Kate runs back and tackles Amy. Amy open her eyes, when she saw Kate glancing at her and Cream. "We have to find Sonic, Tails and Shadow before the tenth sunset, are you guys slow or something?" Kate glanced at her friends. "Okay, okay. We're up, we're up," said Cream.  
"Then, come on!" Kate ran off, while Cream yawns in a loud yawn. Cream and Amy follows Kate to the front of the cave. "We are almost here now." Cream said as Chesse flew next to her. "If we find the forest of Death, we'll be able to find the secret lair of those Anti- Toons." Amy nodded. "They'd be avoiding anything that the light touches," Kate whispered, when she and her charas sees a forest in the north, "What about that shadowy place over there?" Cream then looks at the place, seriously,"Yeah, that is the place we need to pass through, but it could be very dangerous."  
"And what would happened if we are not careful?" Amy asked. "Well, there is more to that place then any old woods anywhere in the world," Cream and Chesse walked down the pathway, with Kate, her guardian charas and Amy behind her. "There is more? Than you are a smart ninja," Kate said. "I guess so," Cream chuckles. Along the way, Amy, Kate and Cream laughed as they run along the walkway. "That thing with Knuckles yesterday, it really work!" said Kate. "And we have lost him," Amy added. "I am a genius," Cream said, arrogantly. "Hey, genius, it was our idea too," said Amy.  
"Hey, but I pulled it off," Cream smirked. "With me!" Amy growled at Cream. "And me!" Kate added. "Oh yeah?" Cream pounced on Kate and they wrestle a bit. Kate ends up on top and pins Cream with her hands, "I pinned you!" Cream is annoyed,"All right, let me up!" Kate turns away, smiling, as Cream looks at Amy and jumps at her. They wrestle some more, while they rolled down the hill, with Cheese, Kate and her guardian charas followed them. Unknown to the girls, that three familiar figures which are anti-toons are watching them from the treetops, they then zoomed off, as they chuckled. Amy pins Cream, "Pinned you again," Amy turns to Kate,"Hey, Kate, what is the score now?" "You have 40 wins while Cream have 40 losses," Kate answered. "Some friends, you are," Cream replied, sarcastically. "And you say, that you are tough." Amy said, getting off of Cream. Cream then laughs, "Yeah, right." and hops away, hopping on logs across the river,"A future queen like Kate doesn't need anyone. She can take care of herself, believe it!" "Really, I can? That would be cool!" Kate said in amazement. Suddenly, Cream gasp when she saw a rhino rises up behind her and Amy with its mouth wide open.  
Cream screams as Amy and Kate turn around and Kate screams,"Run! This way, guys!" The girls began to run, jumping from rock to rock to get to other side. The girls then scramble up the branch, and up the bank, out of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for the few moments, then look back to the edge. The rhinos are massing below, furious at cheating of a meal. "We did it...We did it!" Kate blew raspberries at the animals, as Cream and Amy laughed. "Whoa man, did you see the size of those teeth?" Kate asked. "They were going Rrrrarrarr," Kate then rolls on her back, laughing. "He was just totally on to you, but we jumped on them and bopped them on the head, real good!"  
"Okay, before we get out of hand, we have to find the boys." Amy said. "Yeah, see we wouldn't run into any more trouble." Cream said, walking ahead. "Works for me," Kate suddenly nearly trips over her feet, but stops just in time,"Whoa, Okay, that was close."  
"Careful, Kate," Amy was saying as they went through the forest, "We don't want to be saving you every two seconds." "Very funny." Kate whined. And so, as they walk through the forest. it was very dark and spooky and the tree tops were shaking, because the same three familiar anti- toons are watching them very closely as the girls stop in the middle of the forest and camp for the night; Amy is putting up the tents, Kate is unrolled the sleeping bags inside the tents, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette are helping Cheese with the firewood and Cream is sitting out front, watching out and as the fire died off, the girls fell asleep. The next day, they continued walking through the forest until something bad happens, and well, see for yourself.  
Cream, Chesse and Amy were walking ahead and Kate and her guardian charas was having trouble, keeping up with them, so she stops to catch her breath, then she sighs and kept walking until she thought that she saw someone and right in the front of her and her charas, was a familiar black hedgehog or so she thought and said,"Shadow? it is you?" The anti- toon who she thought was Shadow turns around and looks at her. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette looks back at him and gasped. It was not Shadow, but someone that looks like him, it was a black hedgehog who had dark red eyes, and is wearing a black jacket with red flames on the sleeves, black jeans, white gloves and black sunglasses. He is Evil Shadow. "Oh, no, just I need, is a another stupid anti- toon." Kate said with a another sigh. She then turns around and start to run as fast as she can until she saw her friends and stopped next to them.  
Cream, Cheese and Amy sighed in relief, knowing that Kate and her guardian charas are okay and they all turned around to see two more anti-toons in front of them. One of them is a dark blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, and is wearing a black jacket with blue flames on the sleeves, a black shirt, black sunglasses, black jeans with flames on the bottom, and a black belt with a silver buckle, and black/blue shoes. He is Evil Sonic. The another one is a dark orange fox with hints of red and he wore a red and black shirt, under a black cape and black boots. He is Evil Tails.  
And right now, the girls are in a bad place to have a fight with the Anti-Toon Boys. "Okay, girls, weapons out!" said Cream as Chesse flew into her hands, close her eyes, and a beam of light surrounds her, and a pair of yellow angel wings appeared on her back, and then she open her eyes and said, "Dragon Wings, go, Fire Blast!" And a jet of fire came out and knocked Evil Shadow off his feet and into a nearby tree, hitting his head.  
Amy close her eyes and a red shield is around her, and she move her hands and a red hammer appeared, she used her hammer to hit the ground, making a lighting bolt that shock Evil Tails. As for Kate, she reaches into her left pocket of her jeans and took a long red sword and used it to make a earthquake that knock Evil Sonic off his feet and into the lake, making him very left. "Oh, yeah, we so rock!" said Kate with a smile. "Go, Team Dreamers!" said Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette. "Come on, girls, let's get out there!" Amy yelled. And the girls kept running through the forest but the Anti- Toon Boys blocks their way again and Kate is getting annoyed, but then something else happen, they heard a loud yell, Cream, Kate and Amy look up and smiled real big, sitting next to the lake, is a teenage boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, and is wearing a orange jumpsuit, a blue head bead with a leaf on it and blue sandals. He is Naruto Uzumaki, here to help the girls out with their first battle. And so, after the fight, Naruto want to join with the girls on their mission to find Sonic, Tails and Shadow and the girls said yes. So it ended up, to be Cream, Chesse, Kate, her charas, Amy and Naruto ran through the forest, on their way to find the boys. Me: So read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Only Time  
ME: This is the next chapter where a another good song is heard and now on with the show.  
At the Anti- Toons's lair, Shadow, Tails and Sonic are tired, upset, homesick, and angry, because of the whole thing. Sonic was feeling teary and emotional even through he is a boy. "I want my mom and my uncle Chuck." Sonic sobbed. "Don't cry, Sonic." Shadow said. "Even if you are doing it on the inside." "Yeah, but mostly my Amy." Sonic spoke, hugging his legs. "It's okay!" Tails spoke, hugging Sonic from behind him. Shadow hears something and got up. "Stay right here, I gotta to find out what they are saying." Shadow said. Shadow then sneak up to one door but Sonic notices that is about five doors. "We only looked into one door and I have no idea that are five doors!" Sonic yelled, silently.  
Shadow went to one door that had Evil Cmara in it. He looked in there and saw Evil Cmara looking into a crystal ball. Inside was Cream, Kate and Amy, talking to each other before they entered the Forest of Death. Evil Cmara pounded her fist on the ground. "I had it with that young rabbit girl! I want her and her little friend to disappear forever!" Evil Cmara yelled. Shadow then gasped silently. "But..." Evil Cmara said. She then smirked as she got a idea,"How can I do that? Oh, yes, it has to be her worst fear, and very deadly. Then, when she is gone and is out of my sight, once and for All!" When she said this, she pounded her fist harder. "I will have Shadow now and forever!" Shadow gasped in shock as he slowly and quietly went back on the bed. He sat down not happy, after he heard that. Tails notices this and looked upset. "Shadow, are you all right?" Tails asked.  
"Evil Cmara..." Shadow tries to speak but felt unhappy,"Oh, Miles, Evil Cmara's gonna..." Shadow stop and cries. Tails then comes to Shadow and hugs him as he begins to sing. Tails: Who can say where the road goes, Where the day flows? Only time... Sonic just sat there with a sad smile and watches Tails singing to Shadow as Shadow dries his tears with a sad smile also.  
And who can say if your love grows, As your heart chose? Only time... And was a long pause, Sonic nodded and said,"Don't be upset, Shadow. The girls will come and save us soon. I know that they will." "Yeah, we just have to keep our hopes up!" Tails spoke. Dee dah day, dee dah day, dee dah day. Dee dah doe day doe, dee dah doe day doe. Who can say why your heart sighs, As your love files? Only time... And who can say why your heart cries, When your love lies(dies)? Only time... There was a another pause, Tails then spoke,"We are counting on them and we hope that Evil Alyssa..." "And Evil Erin..." Sonic replied. "Doesn't do it to our girlfriends because we won't be happy too and besides we have to keep our hopes up!" Tails spoke.  
Shadow nods as a tear went down his cheek. Dee dah day, dee dah day, dee dah day. Dee dah doe day doe, dee dah doe day doe. Who can say where the roads meet, That love might be, In your heart. And who can say when the day sleeps, If the night keeps all your heart, Night keeps all your heart... Now there was a longer pause as Sonic got up and hugged Shadow and Tails forming a group hug. Shadow smiled as he hugged his BFFLs and said,"Arigato, guys." "No problem!" Sonic said. Tails and Shadow giggled as Shadow is cheering up more. As the song ends, the boys suddenly fall down and fell asleep together since they are tired and exhausted from everything. Me: So read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Stampede  
ME: This is the next chapter where Me, my guardian charas, Cream, Chesse, Amy and Naruto are still going through the forest and into trouble and now on with the show.  
As Naruto, Amy, Kate and Cream went through the forest and make it into the open plains, they walked on until a red blaze cut them short and stop on its tracks. "Knuckles?!" Kate and her guardian charas gasped. "I did said you girls aren't going anywhere without me." Knuckles said. "Oh, brother, can you leave us alone?" Amy asked. "We want to do this alone." Kate said. "I can take care of myself, you know." "I'm going with you girls, like it or not for this mission." Knuckles said. "Never." Cream said. "Listen, Cream..." Knuckles was cut off when Cream put her foot down hard, making Knuckles jump back. "Okay, then. "No, you listen, Knuckles, and I'm not trusting anyone else to help us find the boys we love." Cream said.  
"You do need help, mind you." Knuckles said. "Yeah, right, I promised Shadow I'd find him and keep him out of any danger and trouble, I don't want him to suffer anymore and I'm not trusting you to find Shadow, that's final." Cream said. "Same goes for Sonic." Amy added. "And Tails!" Kate agreed. "All right, you three are asked for it." Knuckles dashed forward, until Kate fell in front of him and placed on her cutest face. Knuckles stared and patted Kate on the head, but he saw Kate smirk and Kate grabbed Knuckles's arm, and flipping him over. "See, you wouldn't injure your little sister, would you, Knuckles?" Kate smiled. "Let me up, Kate." Knuckles ordered. Kate let Knuckles up but he jumped out of the way before Amy could give him a black eye.  
Cream and Naruto looked at each other and sighed. Knuckles then blushes and ran away from them. "See, works for every time." Cream smiled and laughed. Amy and Kate walked to Cream and Naruto as Kate said, "Guys, we have to keep going. How much further because my wings are tired from that flying." "Naruto, can you fly us?" Cream asked. "Not right now, my fox demon form need resting but not around here." Naruto said. "Let's go then." Cream then said. That same day, Naruto, Amy, Kate and Cream are at a large canyon, where the cloud shadows stroll slowly over the landscape. "Now you three wait here," said Cream. "You can never expect what's down here." "Why is that?" Kate asked.  
"If I let you guys go, there is a chance that we get caught by the Anti- Toons." Cream said. "And if we let you go, you'd get lost." Kate grinned. "You just got owned big time." Amy smirked. Cream chuckled sheepishly, "Can we change to something more important?" "Come on, Cream." Kate begged. "No, sorry, Kate, this is just for the sake of keeping safe. Just stay with Naruto, both of you and don't move!" Cream answered. She and Chesse then walks away, leaving Naruto, Amy and Kate and her guardian charas on the rock. Meanwhile, up on the top, there is a huge herd of buffalo, eating grass and things, as Evil Sonic, Evil Tails and Evil Shadow hid behind the rock. "Aw, man, I can't help it. I have been hungry after 15 years, I gotta have a buffalo," Evil Tails said. "Stay put, ET!" Evil Sonic ordered. "Well, can't I just pick off one of the sick ones?" Evil Tails asked. "No! We wait for the signal from Evil Cmara first," said Evil Sonic, reminding Evil Tails of the plan. Meanwhile, they saw Evil Cmara along Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa mounting on the rock, smiling evilly and looking down at them. "There they are, let's go!" Evil Sonic, Evil Tails and Evil Shadow began to make their move. Back at the rock, Kate and her charas laid there, still bored,"Afraid, yeah right," Kate saw a little lizard walking past them. It is her chance to work that new roar. Kate growls at it, but no reaction, but Amy and Naruto rolled their eyes watching this.  
She tries it again, but no success. Amy sighs, pushes Kate out of the way, moves closer taking a deep breath and roared loudly, causing the lizard to skitter. She, Kate and Naruto hear the echoes of her roar and smile, knowing that Amy did it. "That was cool!" Kate said. "Wow, we have a talent." Amy nodded. Suddenly, they heard the ground rumbling, as Amy looked down, seeing pebbles shaking. Naruto, Amy and Kate then looked up and saw a huge herd of buffalo running down, heading to Naruto, Amy and Kate as they gasped in horror. They run, since Kate still can't fly and Naruto's fox demon form is still resting. Back on top, Evil Sonic, Evil Tails and Evil Shadow chased the buffalo, using their attacks. They all stopped and looked down, seeing the buffalo running. Meanwhile, Cream and Chesse, who are looking, until they saw the herd of buffalo, "Look, Chesse, the herd is on the move, Odd..." said Cream.  
"Wait a minute, a stampede! In the gorge, Naruto, Amy, Kate and her guardian charas are down there!" Cream shouted. "Guys!" Cream is now worried. Back at the stampede, Naruto, Amy and Kate kept running, avoided getting hurt or even killed by the buffalo. Naruto then climbs up the tall dead tree, Amy grabbed a branch and pulled herself up, then Kate grabbed her hand, slipping as her charas went back into her backpack, to sleep there. Cream and Chesse ran down to the canyon. "Naruto, Amy, help me!" Kate yelled. "Cream and Chesse are on their way, hold on!" Amy yelled back.  
"Kate, grab my hand, and I will pull you up!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Kate's other hand and helped her pull herself up to the branch where they are sitting on. "Hurry!" Kate can't stay on the tree that long, neither will Amy and Naruto. Cream on the lower ledges of the gorge until she and Chesse saw Naruto and Amy hanging onto Kate. And so, Cream and Chesse leaps up and in front of the tree, catching Kate in her arms and got them to the rock safely, but she got rammed by more buffalo, dragging her and Chesse away.  
They looked up and saw Cream and Chesse climbing a steep ledge until she saw Evil Cmara on the ledge. "EC!, You," Cream slips, but hangs on. "You villain! Where do you have Shadow?!" Evil Cmara looked confused, and then suddenly latches on to Cream's arms, with her nails. Cream yells in pain. Evil Cmara stared at Cream and Chesse until she smiled evilly. "Long live, The young rabbit girl and her little friend, forever!" Evil Cmara said slowly and evilly and throws them off the ledge, backwards. Cream and Chesse falls to their death, "Ahhhh!" "Nooo, Cream!" Naruto, Amy and Kate yelled, as they saw Cream falling to her death. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette came out of Kate's backpack and gasped in horror as they saw their chao friend falling to his death as well. "Nooo, Chesse/Chesse chan!" They then yelled too. After the herd left, Naruto, Amy, Kate and her charas ran on and saw two bodies not moving or breathing so Cream and Chesse are dead or so they think and they ran through the dessert. The Anti- Toon Boys watched this and smiled evilly and they went back to their secret lair. Me: So read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:The Sad News  
ME: This is the next chapter where the boys heard the news and beat up the Anti-Toon Girls and now on with the show.  
At the Anti- Toons's lair, Sonic was doing yoga and sighing until he gasped because he scene something bad. Tails and Shadow looked at Sonic. "What's wrong?" Tails asked. Sonic looked down sadly as he wipes his fingers on his eyes,"Shadow, I am afraid that Cream and Cheese went to the golden gates." "What do you mean?" Shadow asked, worried. Sonic shook his head as he shed a tear. Shadow gasped in horror as he covered his mouth and shook in fear. "No, No!" Shadow yelled. "Not Cream and Chesse!" Shadow then began to cry as Tails hugged him. Evil Cmara came in and said,"Yes, they are both gone, thanks to me!!" Shadow heard that as he shook in anger. He breathed hard as Tails backed up a little. Shadow looked at Evil Cmara with his red eyes turned to yellow and his teeth are showing. Shadow jumped and attack Evil Cmara as she tries to defend herself. "I will never forgive you for what you did to my Cream and her chao friend!!!" Shadow yelled. Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa just saw this but that's when they saw Sonic and Tails with death glances.  
"Oh, no!" Evil Alyssa squeaked. "Oh, yeah, the same thing goes for Amy." Sonic said, chuckling and put up his knuckles. "And for Kate!" Tails agreed. "Hi- Yah!" Sonic then yelled. "Take this!" Tails yelled as well. That's when Sonic and Tails kept fighting Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa. After the fight, the anti - toon girls fell over on their chairs. Evil Alyssa spit one tooth. "The boys are so cute when they are angry." Evil Erin said with two black eyes. She tried to stand up but then a sharp pain on her back forced her to sit down on her chair again. "Ow, my aching back!" "What-Ouch-ever!" Evil Cmara replied but one of her sunglasses lens fell off and her nose bleed. "But they will be ours by the tenth sunset which is a few days from now!" Evil Alyssa spitting out a another tooth. "Yeah, you are right, but they will be or else!" Evil Cmara yelled, but this causing her crack her left leg,"Ouch!" "But we have to recover quickly." Evil Alyssa then said walking, but she kept moaning. "Yeah!" Evil Erin nodded. They all walk to the medical room but they kept complaining by saying,"Ow!" and "Ouch!" a hundred times.  
But at this time, standing in the hallway, lending against the wall and watching them walk all the way to the medical room, are the Anti- Toon Boys and they can't help but make jokes about their problems. "Oh, look at the return of our heroes, guys." Evil Shadow said. "Yeah, dead girls walking over there." said Evil Tails. The Anti- Toon Girls just walked past them and tried to not say anything. "Yeah, what is wrong, ladies, Trouble in paradise?" Evil Sonic asked with a smirk. Evil Alyssa just growled at that and so they kept walking to the medical room well they open the door and went in as the anti- boys were still laughing in hysterics. Evil Cmara then open the door, stick her head out and said,"Hey, you guys, shut up all ready!!!"  
"Yeah, you overgrown hyenas, no offense Evil Erin." said Evil Alyssa. Evil Erin shrugged her shoulders and said,"None taken, Evil Alyssa and boys, get out of here!" But the anti- toon boys didn't listen to her and kept laughing and Evil Cmara sighed and then said,"Oh, for pete's sack, why can you guys be like your good selves?" That did shut them up and sighed out loud. "Well, FIY, Evil Cmara, we are not like our good selves." said Evil Sonic. "Yep, we are different than them." Evil Shadow said in agreement. "Yeah, we are handsomer, braver..." said Evil Sonic. "Yeah, we are all that but one thing." said Evil Tails. "And what is that?" asked Evil Erin. "As you girls see, we each don't have a brain." answered Evil Shadow. Evil Alyssa and Evil Cmara groaned and said,"You have to ask, Evil Erin, oh brother." Evil Erin just sighed and tried to think of another idea, until she got one. "Wait a minute, guys. I got a another great idea, it is so perfect, it can't possiblely fail." Evil Alyssa and Evil Cmara looked confused until she told them and they got it. The Anti- Toon Boys just looked at each other and sighed again, knowing the plan can't work without them. Me: So read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:The Second Battle and The New Headquarters  
ME: This is the next chapter where Me, my guardian charas, Amy and Naruto have our next fight against the anti- toon boys. and now on with the show.  
That day, Kate, her charas, Amy and Naruto have got out of the desert and into a another forest, where a flock of vultures flew over them but they kept on running until they stop in the middle to catch their breath and so they camped for the night; Amy is putting up the tents, Kate is unrolling the sleeping bags, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette is now helping with Naruto with the firewood and as the fire dies off, they fall asleep.  
But on the next day, before the fight, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette went exploring and saw something tied up to a tree, well it is dog-like girl trog with hot magenta colored fur and light purple colored inner fur, white, shiny teeth, small antennas, frilly ears and has long orange hair in a ponytail and she was crying. "Look, guys, a girl trog tied to the tree." said Jeanette, sadly. "Oh, the poor thing, all alone." said Theodore. Alvin and Simon used their powers to free her and now she is smiling as she follow her new friends back to Kate, Amy and Naruto and then they heard evil laughter and three figures appeared in front of them.  
Well, at that time, the anti- toon boys are back with a new style and when they open their mouths, Naruto, Amy and Kate can see vampire fangs and got attacked by them and the fight has began.  
(Author's note: Don't worry, guys because after this story is my Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs parody and it is called Naruto, Tails and Shadow and the Seven Mermaid Idols) Naruto fought with Evil Shadow, Amy used her hammer to fight with Evil Tails and Kate and her charas fought with Evil Sonic. The battle went longer then the first one even did and as for Naruto, Amy, and Kate; they were losing at first and by climbing up a tree, they sat on the branch and thinks of something but it wasn't for long, when Kate got a idea. Naruto and Amy jumped down from the tree and began to fight again with Evil Shadow and Evil Tails but this time, by working together, they were be able to push the anti- toon boys into the lake, making them very wet. And so Kate used her long red sword to transport them out of the forest and into the anti-toons territory. They looked around, horrified at they saw everything was in ruins and made a glance which means the Anti- Toons are waiting for them. (Another author's note: Whatever, when Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sing, well they sounded like girls and get mad when people make fun of their music including the anti- toon boys.) So, they ran through the territory until Amy stepped on something. It was a sewer lid.  
"Hey, guys, I stepped on a lid." said Amy. "Cool, a sewer!" Naruto said, but he had a idea."Come on." Kate opened the lid and went down a ladder, Her charas, the girl trog, Naruto and Amy went in after her. For hours, Amy and Naruro hold their noses, making Kate smile and rolled her eyes, they kept looking until Kate fell down in a hole, screaming,"Whoa!!!"  
Naruto and Amy just sighed and followed her along with Kate's charas and the girl trog then saw her covered in leaves and she dusted herself clean. "I'm okay, guys." said Kate. They then walked in and saw a light switch. "Well, it need some lights." said Jeanette to her brothers and the others. Kate grabbed the light switch and turn it on. The lights came on, revealing a abounded subway.  
Team Dreamers got excited, as Naruto smiled, Kate and Amy hugged each other, Jeanette, Theodore, Simon, and Alvin just high five each other and the girl trog smiled very big. "This is perfect!" said Amy. "A subway car with rooms." said Naruto. "Yeah, Team Dreamers, meet our second new headquarters!" said Kate. "Cool!" said Naruto. "Awesome place Kate/Kate-chan!" said Jeanette, Theodore, Simon, and Alvin. After they cleaned up the place, they decorated it with high-tech stuff, girly things, etc. Kate sat on a couch, Amy went to the top of a subway car and sang to herself, and Naruto is practicing his ninja moves. "Let's go, guys." said Kate. "We still had to find Sonic, Tails and Shadow." "But about our new HQ?" Amy asked. "Oh, don't worry, my charas and I had talked it over and I got just the people for the job!" Kate said. She whistled and the girl trog came out, is now wearing a red magenta chocker with a amethyst pendant that has a ruby colored "L" along with one more animal. She is now called Lava Girl a.k.a Experiment 659. The second animal is a black foal with a white star on her forehead and dark brown eyes. She is called Karate Kid. "Ow, how cute, a foal." said Amy. "Yeah, Karate Kid was my gift from Tails." Kate said, smiling, "She and Lava Girl will take care of the HQ when we are gone." "Okay, let's go!" Naruto said, as he and Amy said. "I'm counting on you guys." said Kate. Lava Girl nodded as Karate Kid smiled in agreement. "Bye!" Kate said as she and her guardian charas left. Me: So read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Final Battle  
ME: After the team gets back together, things get crazy and this battle will change everything and now on with the show.  
And so, Cream, Cheese, Naruto, Amy, Kate and her guardian charas got back together again as Team Dreamers and then they kept running through the anti-toon territory, until they saw a cage with three charas and they are Raven, Shad and Tai and they each hold a chao emerald and after that, Cream put the chao emeralds in her pocket and they ran off to continue their search to find the boys as the sun was going down over them. Back with the charas, they went over to the anti-toons's lair and hide so the anti- toon girls wouldn't see them but they heard their owners screaming out loud. "Let's go of us!" Sonic yelled. "When our girlfriends get there, they will kick your butts!" Tails yelled as well. "Then you three better get smart." Evil Erin told them. "You will marry us or else!" "How about this, the answer is no!" Shadow yelled.  
"Then we will do this the hard way!" Evil Erin grabbed Sonic, Evil Alyssa grabbed Tails and Evil Cmara grabbed Shadow as the boys screamed. After a hour, The Anti-Toon Girls carried the boys downstairs of their lair. "Hey, you jerks, stop right here!" Naruto's voice called out. "Huh?" asked the Anti- Toon Girls, confused. "Get your filthy hands off of our boyfriends!" Cream's voice called.  
That's when the Anti- Toon Girls looked up and saw Cream, and Cheese fly down, and Naruto, Amy, Kate and her guardian charas jump down and appeared out of nowhere. "You girls again!" Evil Cmara growled. "Kate and her charas!" Tails gasped. "Cream and Cheese, they are alive!" Shadow gasped. "And Amy!" Sonic yelled. The Anti-Toon Girls then put the boys down and got into fighting positions, The Anti- Toon Girls: By the power of Ra, let's go and do this thing, Ra, Ra, Ra, Hemsut, Teftut, Ra. Cream, Amy and Kate were not impressed by this as they got ready themselves.  
"Okay, girls, weapons out!" said Cream as Cheese flew into her hands, a beam of light surrounds her and her yellow angel wings appeared on her back and said,"Dragon Wings, go, fire blast!" That's when a jet of fire came out and hit Evil Cmara, knocking her off her feet, hitting her head on the wall. Amy took out her hammer and used it to shock Evil Alyssa with a lighting bolt. "The Hammer, make the lighting bolt shine, now!" said Amy.  
"Now, it is my turn, Rainbow Sword, make a giant earthquake!" said Kate. Her Rainbow Sword glowed red, as she stuck it down, making a giant earthquake that knock Evil Erin off her feet and into a another lake, making her very wet.  
The Anti- Toon Girls got very mad and attacked as the charas, Naruto, Sonic, Tails and Shadow watched this from the staircase. Evil Cmara: So you think that you've got friends in high places, With the power to put us on the run. Evil Alyssa: Well, forget the smiles, and the faces. Evil Erin: Because you girls don't stand a chance against us, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. The Anti- Toon Girls:Son, Because you are playing with the big girls now. You are playing with the big girls now. Kate then kicked Evil Alyssa but she got up on her feet and used her vines but Kate jumped out of the way. Evil Alyssa:Stop playing games, little girls, and fight us like women. Evil Cmara:Yeah, but girls, it is time to bow. "No freaking way!" Amy, Kate and Cream yelled.  
They got up and attacked the anti- toon girls as the boys looked worried. Both: For it's your own wait, you'll dig, girls, You're playing with the big girls, Playing with the big, Playing with the big, Playing with the big, Playing with the big, Playing with the big girls, now! "Enough!" Cream yelled. "Now, guys!" "Dragon, Wings, go, Fire tornado!" Cream then yelled. Kate threw her sword like a boomerang and Amy used her hammer to make a orange ecto- ball. The girls's attacks got together and blasted the Anti- Toon Girls. They got hit, into a another wall, and fall to the ground. The Anti- Toon Girls got up and boy, they are mad.  
"Boys, here!" Cream yelled. She reaches into her pocket and took out the three chao emeralds, and threw them as Sonic, Tails and Shadow grabbed them. Raven, Shad, and Tai along with Naruto then watched as the boys glowed and transformed into their another hero forms.  
Sonic is now wearing amethyst glasses, his eyes are green with blue flecks, and on his quills, are two amethyst earrings, and his white gloves have blue stars on the hands that reaches his elbows, a blue headband with a bubble in the middle and long ties, a blue elbow length sleeve shirt with purple lines on the side and on the sleeves and his symbol in the middle, blue capises with purple lines on the sides, a blue belt with a golden "S" buckle, and blue boots are like his gloves. Also has his blue bandanna.  
Tails's earrings are ruby heart shaped, his eyes are blue with white flecks, and he wears his white gloves with golden stars on the hands that reaches his elbows, a orange headband with a lioness in the middle and long ties, a orange elbow length sleeve shirt with white sides on the side and on the sleeves and his symbol in the middle, orange caspises with white lines, a orange belt with a golden "T" buckle, white boots are like his gloves. Also has his orange bandanna. Shadow is now wearing a dark black shirt, light purple vest, yellow belt, dark brown jeans, black finger less gloves with sliver bracelets, a gold necklace with his name on it, Sapphire earrings, and black zip-up boots. "WaterIce Emerald: Ice Beam!" Sonic yelled, as a beam of ice blasted.  
"FireIce Emerald: Fire Blast!" Tails yelled, as a spiral of fire blasted. "RainbowLight Emerald: Rainbow Attack!" Shadow yelled, as a light of rainbow blasted. All the boys's attacks got together and attack the Anti- Toon Girls, blasting them and making them fly in the air. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Evil Alyssa. "Shut up, will you!" Evil Erin yelled. "Well, next time, we will do this our own way!" Evil Cmara yelled. The girls flew all the way into the air yelling, "We will be back, Team Dreamers!!!" and then only left was a star blinking. Then the Anti- Toon Boys disappeared as well and the whole lair began to collapse as Kate grabbed Tails up with her red angel wings into the air, Amy runs with Sonic in her arms, so did Cream to Shadow, Naruto run behind them and Raven, Shad and Tai went into their owner's pockets. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette went inside Kate's backpack, Cheese flew next to Cream but there was no place to get out. "We're trapped!" Tails yelled. That's when a red blur came in and grabbed Amy and Cream. It was Knuckles. Naruto, and Kate flew after him with Tails. Finally everyone got out as the lair collapsed. ME: The last chapter coming up next and so read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Another Happy Ending  
ME: This is the last chapter where everyone is happy again and now on with the show.  
And so, Naruto, Amy, Kate, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles are standing outside as the charas came out. "Knuckles, thanks for the help." said Sonic. "Hey, I can help anyone in mind." Knuckles laughed. Naruto then run over to them, hugged them and give each of them a noogie. "Oh, really?" asked Naruto with a smirk. "Naruto, stop!" Sonic giggled. "That tickles!" Tails giggled. "Okay, stop, we get it!" Shadow giggled.  
The charas laughed at that, along with Knuckles. Then the girls came over with smiles on their faces. "Oh, Tails, I'm glad that you are fine." said Kate. "Thanks." Tails spoke. "Shadow, don't scare me like that again." said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. "I won't." Shadow spoke. "Sonic, I almost lost you and I won't again." said Amy. "I know." Sonic spoke. Naruto pushes Sonic as he tired to stop himself and Knuckles was pushing Amy as she tired to stop herself too but they fell over and Sonic and Amy kissed. Then Naruto pushed Tails and Knuckles pushed Kate and Kate and Tails kissed.  
Finally, Naruto pushed Shadow and Knuckles pushed Cream and Shadow and Cream kissed. Everyone clapped and cheer. That's when a song came on. Come they told me, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum, A new born King to see, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum, Our finest gifts we bring, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum, To lay before the king, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum, rum, pum, pum, pum, rum, pum, pum, pum, So to honor him, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum. Naruto and Knuckles just laughed and high five each other and the charas danced around the couples as they kiss. Jeanette danced with Shad, and Alvin danced with Raven as Cheese, Simon, Theodore and Tai just clapped their hands to the beat. As the last part of the song were playing, the whole thing ended with the couples in a ship on their way home with their friends and charas.  
Back in LA, Shadow is practicing his ninja moves with Cream as the others watching this in amazement and laughed out loud as Kate's charas came out. Alvin used his wand to make "The" and Simon used his powers to make "End" and Theodore and Jeanette looked at the readers and they all waved good bye. The End! ME: Another great story, so did you guys like it? Alvin: Once again, I loved it. Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did it, Kate- chan. Lilo: I really loved it, Kate. Terra: Hey, what she said. Lilo: So, Kate, what is next for you? Terra: Your Parody of Lady and the Tramp, right? Lilo: Hey, that is my line. ME: That is okay, Lilo, and no, Terra, Coming up next is My Parody of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and it is called Naruto, Tails and Shadow and the Seven Mermaid Idols. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette: Cool! Lilo: I can't wait. Terra: Me too. All: So read and review!!!


End file.
